Una vez más
by osafi Lovegood
Summary: Una manera diferente de ver la boda de Ron y Hermione... una historia contada por una chica enamorada... ni mas ni menos que Luna Lovegood...MUY MAL SUMARY, pero darme una oprtunidad. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling... la mejor de la mejor, es que se me ha olvidado ponerlo en la historia


_**UNA VEZ MÁS**_

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir; pero yo las mantengo a raya, como siempre. ¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación? ¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Te miro mientras la besas ante todos los presentes, confirmando así vuestra reciente unión…

_Marido y mujer…_ Aún no me lo creo. Pero ha ocurrido. Tu sonrisa me demuestra que la amas… Y sus suspiros que ella a ti también.

Me consigo tranquilizar a duras penas, y me acerco a vosotros con una sonrisa.

* * *

_- ¡Luna! – el grito de Ginny resonó por toda la casa -, ¡Luna! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Luna?!_

_- ¡¿Qué quieres?! – grité entre risas imitándola._

_- ¡Luna! – su mirada reflejaba alivio cuando me vio -. Al fin te encuentro… ¿qué haces que todavía no te has vestido? – por su tono, supe que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de histeria -… Me caso dentro de dos horas y mi dama de honor aún está en pijama…_

_- Ginny tranquilízate… - dije intentando no echarme a reír de nuevo -. Ya sé que hoy te casas, pero no es razón para que me agobies a mí también… Por cierto, ¿tú no deberías estar arreglándote?_

_Se mira de arriba a bajo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Vestía únicamente con un albornoz rosa y unas zapatillas a juego. Su pelo, estaba recogido en un sencillo y hermoso peinado, que dejaba su rostro libre. De repente, una cabellera castaña se asomó por la puerta._

_- ¿Ginny…? ¿Se puede saber por qué te has ido corriendo? Ha tu madre la va a dar algo si sigues así – entró en la habitación, y me dedicó una sonrisa -. Ah! Hola Luna._

_- Hola, Hermione… - le devolví la sonrisa sin esfuerzo, luego me volví hacia Ginny -, bueno, voy a vestirme… Te quedas en buenas manos._

_Salí de la habitación y me di una ducha rápida. Me puse el vestido que Ginny había escogido para las damas de honor, y recogí mi pelo en un sencillo moño. Personalmente, prefería vestidos con colores más vivos, pero, ese no era mi día. "Hoy se casan el famoso Harry Potter y su eterno amor Ginny Weasly…", pienso emocionada._

_Me dirigí al salón de los Weasly una vez estuve lista. Todo el mundo estaba muy alborotado… Nadie había reparado en mi presencia. Nadie, excepto tú._

_- Hola Luna… - dijiste cuando llegaste a mi lado -. ¿Están ya listas mi hermana y Hermione?_

_- Creo que no… Cuando salí de la habitación, aún estaban apañándose. ¿Por?_

_Te pasaste la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo aún más de lo que ya lo tenías. Yo te miré expectante, intentando no demostrar los efectos que causabas en mí. Levantaste la mirada, y clavaste en mí tus ojos azules, dejándome sin aliento._

_- ¿Me guardas un secreto? – me preguntaste en un susurro._

_Yo me quedé unos minutos en silencio. Fingiendo pensármelo, cuando lo único que hacía, era observar los reflejos rojizos de tu cabello y las numerosas pecas de tu rostro._

_- Por supuesto, Ron, ¿qué quieres contarme?_

_- Pues… - bajaste la mirada y sin necesidad de preguntar, supe que era -… ¿Tú crees que a Hermione le gusto?_

_- Estoy segura… Es más podría jurar que te quiere – dije con voz amable, aunque mi corazón se estuviese deshaciendo en mil pedazos._

_- ¿De verdad? – levantaste la mirada. Vi como tus ojos se iluminaban de repente, y una tímida sonrisa de esperanzase asomaba en tus labios._

_- Sí, y estoy segura de que tú a ella también, así que no lo pienses más, y ve a por ella – digo con fingida alegría._

_- Yo… - dijiste mientras tu rostro se ponía del color de tu pelo -, gracias Luna._

_Me abrazaste con cariño, y yo exprimí ese momento, diciéndote lo mucho que te quería en él. Me separaste de ti, y me sonreíste con dulzura. Nunca una sonrisa me dolió tanto como aquella. Pero yo te la devolví con fingida sinceridad… y tú me creíste._

* * *

A cada paso que doy siento como mi alma se desgarra, pero yo no hago nada para remediarlo. Mi única cura eres tú… y estás casado con una de mis mejores amigas.

_Casado…_ Sigo sin creerlo, pero, ella se encarga de recordármelo, besándote con dulzura en los labios.

Tu pelo brilla a la luz del Sol. Nunca te había visto tan guapo… Ni tan inalcanzable.

* * *

_Ya habían pasado dos años. Ginny y Harry esperaban su primer hijo, y la relación entre tú y Hermione, era de cuento de hadas._

_Yo maldecía para mis adentros haberte dicho aquello el día de la boda… Pero, al ver como sonreías, me daba cuenta de que había echo lo correcto._

_Hermione, Ginny y yo, habíamos quedado en una de nuestras reuniones de chicas… Estábamos en la casa de los Weasly, solo las tres… Si no contábamos al Sr. Y la Sra. Weasly._

_Llamaron a la puerta. Decidí ir yo a abrir, pero, al ver quien era, me arrepentí. No me sentía capacitada para fingir, no cuando Hermione acababa de contarme uno de los últimos detalles que habías tenido con ella._

_- Hola, Luna – dijiste cuando abrí la puerta. La luz del Sol me cegó por un momento, aunque no lo suficiente como para no volver a ver tus ojos de nuevo. Supe, que me preguntarías por ella… pero, me sorprendiste al decir -, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_

_- Por supuesto – dije sonriendo, como siempre._

_Entramos, y tú me llevaste a la cocina. Te aseguraste de que no había nadie, y me miraste con la cara más roja que tu pelo._

_- Pues… verás… yo… tú crees que… - ya sabía lo que ibas a decir. Volví a maldecir en voz baja, el haberme convertido en tu confidente… Pero, no perdí la sonrisa cuando te miré a los ojos y te dije:_

_- Estoy segura de que te dirá que sí… - esas palabras eran piedras en mi corazón; pero eran totalmente ciertas._

_- Pero… ¿cómo…?_

_- ¿Cómo lo sé? – digo con una risa nerviosa -. Es lo más obvio del mundo, solo hay que conocerte un poco para saber que la quieres pedir matrimonio… - vuelvo a sonreír, y tú me miras agradecido de nuevo._

_- ¿Estás segura? – asiento, sin perder la sonrisa -. Sabes, eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pueda tener…._

_Y yo te di las gracias, y dejé que me abraces. Te miré a los ojos intentando transmitir seguridad. Sentí que mi corazón se detenía. Me preguntaste si estaba bien, yo te di una excusa barata… Pero tú me volviste a creer._

* * *

Me queda poco para alcanzaros. Siento que me estoy hundiendo en un pozo de angustia, pero, no lo demuestro… Eso nunca.

Permito que el dolor destruya mi corazón, pero mi cara sigue mostrando una mirada dulce y soñadora… Para los demás, sigo siendo la misma adolescente alocada y de mirada perdida… parezco la misma "Lunática Lovegood" que buscaba narguels por los jardines de Hogwarts.

Pero hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, me odio por ser así… Por ser una cobarde; por querer que todo el mundo sea feliz; por no expresar nunca lo que siento… Porque esa soy yo: la eterna conformista y comprensiva Luna.

_Miré la imagen que mostraba el espejo… Las lágrimas caían sin cesar de mis ojos. Estos, rojos como dos rosas, estaban hinchados y vidriosos. Tenía el pelo alborotado, y unas enormes ojeras, se mostraban orgullosas bajo mis ojos._

_Estaba muriéndome por dentro, no podía seguir así; pero hoy debía volver a hacer aquello que había jurado no repetir jamás: fingir._

_Me odié por no ser capaz de decir que no, cuando Hermione me pidió ser su dama de honor. Me odié, por reír con ella, cuando me dijo, junto a Ginny, que ya iba siendo hora de que me enamorara… Pero, me odié sobre todo, por decir que yo prefería estar sola, cuando lo único que deseaba era estar contigo._

_Volví a mirar el espejo. Me lavé la cara, y me maquillé. Ya estaba lista, para volver a fingir felicidad. Ya estaba lista… para ir a la boda._

* * *

Ya he llegado, los dos me miráis con una sonrisa. Os la intento devolver, pero, como no soy muy convincente, decido seguir el protocolo.

- Enhorabuena, chicos – digo mirándoos a los ojos -. Me alegro muchísimo por vosotros… Hacéis una pareja estupenda…

- Muchas gracias Luna – me dice Hermione, pero yo no la escucho, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no echarme a llorar.

Tú sueltas por un instante a tu esposa, y me abrazas. Te devuelvo el abrazo a duras penas, sin ser capaz de soportar todo esto ni un minuto más.

- Gracias, Luna – me susurras a oído -. Gracias a ti soy la persona más feliz del mundo… Gracias de verdad.

- No me las des – susurro, justo antes de que te alejes… y esta vez para siempre.

Vosotros seguís hablando con los invitados… y yo siento como la poca cordura que me quedaba, se escapa. Se aleja en el momento en que me retiro de tu lado…

Y descubro, en ese momento, que no solo te amo con locura, Ronald Weasly, sino que tú jamás me corresponderás.

Me miras de nuevo, y me sonríes. Yo te devuelvo la sonrisa… Finjo alegrarme, y tú me vuelves a creer… una vez más.

* * *

_**Nota de autora:** Espero que os haya gustado... por favor, comentar... toda critica es bienvenida_


End file.
